


A Taste of Honey

by AroJade (AlleyCatSunflower)



Series: Shreds and Patches [3]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Humor, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyCatSunflower/pseuds/AroJade
Summary: A collection of moments taken out of Zelos and Sheena's intertwined lives, from their meeting to their journey and beyond. Each installment will most likely be out of order and with a different theme, so I'm not rating the work as a whole. Instead, I'll include more precise rating information in the summary at the beginning of each chapter. Contains various spoilers.
Relationships: Sheena Fujibayashi/Zelos Wilder
Series: Shreds and Patches [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116677
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Lock and Key

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts in this story are taken from [this list](https://www.deviantart.com/british-prophetess/art/20-Themes-Challenge-Snapshot-Moments-288586579). I'm doing them out of order, but I will do all of them eventually.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship humor. Rated T for alcohol mention and mild profanity.

It's not the first time Zelos has ended up in jail, but it _is_ the first time it's Sheena's fault.

Yeah, Zelos was drunk and itching for a fight that wasn't to the death for once, but he wasn't even the one who started the fight; he was just the one who finished it. And he sure taught that thug not to talk about Sheena like that, but he didn't bargain for the local militia stepping in. And yelling that he's the Chosen doesn't work in Sylvarant, where the Chosen is a small clumsy blonde girl.

Their laughter hurt worse than the bruises. He wasn't _that_ far gone.

The jail door opens with a metallic screech, and Zelos perks up and cringes at the same moment. At least Sheena is blocking out the light somewhat—he'd recognize that silhouette anywhere—or he'd be blinded. "You'd better be here with my bail money," says Zelos, getting to his feet, and leans against the cell wall to steady himself. He has no idea how Regal manages to wear handcuffs all the time, but then again, Regal isn't usually hungover.

"Still thinking it over," says Sheena, crossing her arms. "How'd you land yourself in this mess? You _hate_ fistfights."

"Well, some jerk saw you around town earlier, started talking about what he'd do to you if he got the chance." There's no disguising the flash of surprise in Sheena's eyes, though she smothers it a moment later. She must not have any faith in Zelos at all, and that hurts a little more than he cares to admit. "So I taught him a lesson. Do I get any thanks?"

Sheena rolls her eyes. "Like you've never said the same things."

Zelos draws himself up as best he can, pretending to be offended. "Yeah, but _I'm_ always joking." Mostly. Sure, he's thought about Sheena like that before, but what man hasn't? It's more like all his fantasies hinge on her consent, and he knows he has no chance in the real world. No point in elaborating on them the way that son of a bitch was. "Come on, just get me out of here. You can beat me up as much as you want later."

"Looks like someone else already did that for me," says Sheena, eyeing Zelos skeptically. "It wasn't that jerk, was it?"

"No, it was the bastards who dragged me here," says Zelos, doing his best to spare his own dignity. "I could've taken them, but I thought I'd better not draw any weapons. I guess I could've just cast Judgment on the place, but I was… under the influence." And magic, especially divine magic, is never a great idea unless he's sober.

Sheena stares at Zelos a moment longer before heaving a sigh, taking a key out of nowhere and inserting it into the lock. "Come on, stupid Chosen," she says, yanking open the cell door, and Zelos barely has time to be pleased that she's made up her mind in his favor before she grabs him by the elbow and drags him out. He stumbles, but she holds him upright. She's stronger than she looks in every way, and Zelos has never appreciated that more. "You're never going out drinking in Sylvarant without me again."

Zelos tries not to laugh, but ends up snorting. "Sounds more like a date than a punishment."

"You wish," says Sheena, half an indignant exclamation, and turns about as pink as her ribbon. For having such a great figure, she's still extremely innocent in the ways of love. (Maybe it's selfish, but Zelos likes it that way. She deserves only the best, so it can only be a good thing that she hasn't gone through anything worse than that yet.) "Let's go. The others are waiting."

"Aren't you even going to let me out of these handcuffs?"

Sheena just smiles, and Zelos's heart sinks even before she answers: "If Regal can live like that, then so can you."


	2. Power of Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship humor. Rated T for vague suggestive themes.

There are times when the things Sheena says and does are total opposites. Demanding that Zelos explain himself _after_ she gagged him is one of them.

Maybe 'gag' isn't the right word for a card smacked over his mouth, but it has the same effect. All he can do is stand there mutely and stare at Sheena, just like he was staring a moment ago—only in less rapture and more pain, since she kicked his legs out from under him. (At least her cards didn't have physical adhesive, or Zelos might not have eyebrows anymore, what with how she'd thrown one over his eyes too.)

Zelos is just lucky he left before Sheena did, because the others never would have let him go on that walk if he'd tried to go after. It hadn't been his intention to spy on her, but he wasn't about to turn down a free show, either, even if it had to be from more of a distance than he'd like. All he saw with any clarity was the way the moonlight glistened on her wet skin, shining down so that Sheena seemed to glow white in the darkness.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" repeats Sheena.

Zelos hums, trying to explain that he _can't_ explain, but she ignores him. Sheena doesn't really care about his answer, anyway. She's already made up her mind about his motivation, and Zelos wouldn't contradict her even if he had the voice to do it. No one will ever believe it's a coincidence, anyway, and it spares him from needing to explain what he was really doing, where he was really going… who he was really meeting.

Sheena watches Zelos try to speak for a moment, then sighs. "I think I like you better like this." _On my knees?_ Zelos wants to ask, half joking, but Sheena is already turning around. "Go on, get lost."

Zelos can't help but make an incredulous noise, muffled by the card. That's beyond generous. He's honestly surprised he didn't end up with a black eye this time; he's been beaten up worse for less before. "There's no way you saw much at that distance," says Sheena stiffly, with an air of every word being dragged out of her. "And… I don't feel like killing you today."

Oh, so this is because he saved her at the Otherworldly Gate. Zelos would smile if he could, but it's hard with the card stuck to his lips. Still, Sheena seems to understand his expression, and her color darkens slightly. "Get out of here!" she exclaims, raising her hand, but Zelos is already scampering to his feet and taking off. He'll worry about what the others think of his predicament later; for now, all that matters is that Sheena let him go.


	3. Rum and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship romantic tension. Rated T for alcohol.

Sheena never would have threatened to drink Zelos under the table if she’d known he could handle this much liquor.

It was her first time witnessing it firsthand, not from the perspective of someone watching from afar in the same establishment. Sheena matched him at first, sip for sip and shot for shot, her sake against his rum—Regal reluctantly measured out their doses each round for as even a match as possible—but she fell behind way too quickly for her tastes. And finally, when she could not find her cup because it looked like there were three of them, had no choice but to concede.

"This isn't over," said Sheena to Zelos, furious, and when Regal tried to say he'd walk her back to the inn, added sharply, "I'll be _fine_." She already feels ashamed enough for losing a contest she initiated without needing someone to walk a couple blocks with her. Sure, she can't quite see straight, let alone walk straight, but the inn is visible from the tavern. She'll just take it slow and…

"Sheeeeeena," calls Zelos's voice. Sheena feels like she can't do more than one thing at once, so she stops walking and turns her head, only to find that he's reached her already. How can he run when Sheena can hardly walk? It isn't fair. He slings an arm around her shoulders, heavily enough that they both almost fall. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," says Sheena, shoving Zelos away, and her voice lowers to a mumble. "I'm _drunk_."

Zelos laughs, wandering back toward Sheena to nudge her back, and she yelps, stumbling in the moment before he catches her. She makes an effort at a scowl, meaning to tell him off, but he tucks an arm around her shoulders, and all her thoughts scatter. She has to admit she's grateful for his support as they keep walking, but she can't tell whether it's the alcohol or his unexpected proximity that make her need that support in the first place.

Sheena wants to find some excuse to argue with him, but the words that come out instead are, "Wh-what do you want?"

The only response she gets is a hum, and she can't tell whether that's a reply or whether Zelos is just thinking. In any case, she can't think of anything to say, so she keeps quiet, keeping her eyes on the inn as they slowly approach.

If Sheena had a train of thought, she loses it quickly in the silence. Zelos's warmth is welcome in the rapidly cooling Sylvaranti night, and she unconsciously tucks her arm around Zelos too, in the gentle curve of his waist. For stability, she tells herself, once she realizes what she's doing. That's all.

"Just this," says Zelos, as they reach the inn, and Sheena forgets what her question was. He turns to face her in the golden lamplight, leaving one hand on her shoulder to steady her, and she shivers slightly as his warmth retreats from by her side. She already misses it more than she thought.

Then she looks up into his face, into his eyes, and gets lost.

Zelos's expression is something that looks familiar, like Sheena has seen it before, but in the moment, she can't think where. It's serious and sincere and she'd like to say it doesn't suit someone like him at all, but the truth is that he's never looked more like himself. Her thoughts blur and melt into one another so that she isn't even sure what she's thinking. All that matters is the look in his eyes, too warm to be ice-blue, too cold to spark the hottest kind of fire.

A touch on Sheena's chin distracts her, and she realizes that Zelos raised his other hand between them. He leans down, just a fraction of an inch, and she does not draw back. Instead, she just keeps her eyes fixed on him, wary, no longer sure where she should look. She thinks she might be blushing, but she isn't sure. All she knows is that she doesn't feel the chill of the night anymore.

The hint of a smile touches Zelos's lips, and he moves in far enough that their foreheads touch. It's the closest Sheena has ever been to him, and her breath catches. Why isn't she pushing him away? Is he controlling her somehow; is this how he makes his conquests? The thought of being just another number on Zelos's endless list makes Sheena angry for more reasons than she consciously understands, and her lips part to tell him off—

And Zelos's meet them.

Sheena's eyes widen in shock, then half-close automatically, seeing nothing. Whatever she thought a kiss was like, it wasn't quite like this. Sudden warmth spreads through her body as she flushes, but the world seems frozen around her. She isn't thinking in words anymore, but the situation feels somehow precarious, enough so that she doesn't dare to move. (But deep down, some hidden part of her must know that it isn't a question of daring. It's a question of desire.)

Even though her first kiss probably doesn't last more than a moment, it feels like much longer. Yet, as Zelos draws back, Sheena finds herself wanting _more_. Unconsciously, she moistens her lips, and Zelos looks down at her with a softer smile than she's ever seen before. That suits him, too, in a way she can't explain. It's almost affectionate, or apologetic, or some other delicate emotion she didn't think him capable of feeling.

A part of Sheena wants to lean closer to try and tell, but all at once, she realizes what she let happen, and her shame doubles. If she wasn't blushing before, she certainly is now. Letting out a faint and unintelligible noise, she tries to shove Zelos again, but he lets go of her shoulder and dances out of the way with more agility than she can muster in this state.

Zelos's smile turns teasing, but Sheena thinks his eyes are a little sad, and the realization stops her in her tracks. Her thoughts and movements are confused, and it's all his fault. And it doesn't help that instead of saying 'good night', or anything else that might entice her to forgive him, he says, "Just blame it on the alcohol," and disappears into the inn.


	4. Miss Diva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon, pre-relationship angst. Rated T for mild profanity and mention of self-harm.

Sheena doesn't like her.

Not the princess; that noblewoman. Sheena makes a point of never remembering any Tethe'allans' names unless she has some kind of business with them, but thank the spirits, that's never been the case with _her_. Whatever her name is, she's got brown hair that must take an hour every morning to style, and eyes whose color doesn't matter; Sheena's never paid attention. They might be blue, or at least, that's the color that comes to mind when Sheena thinks of her. Blue like a peacock.

Sheena couldn't care less about what people say about themselves; if they don't back it up, it doesn't matter. But what bothers her is the things she says about Zelos. How she was his first (no one really knows), how she's certain he's in love with her (every woman is), how… she knows him better than anyone else.

Oh, really.

Every time Sheena hears another rumor circulating with Lady Peahen as the source, she grits her teeth and reminds Corrine that she _isn't jealous_ and steers clear of the nobles' quarter in Meltokio until the tall tales have run their course. It only makes her angry, otherwise. Everyone knows Zelos, the Chosen; no one knows Zelos, the man. Even Sheena isn't always sure she knows him, but from what she can tell, she's a lot closer to understanding him than anyone else.

_I know, because I know him best._

Sheena laughs aloud to think of Lady Peahen's self-assured arrogance, but there isn't a shred of humor in her tone. Know him? So she's seen his face when it snows, has she, the way his countenance falls? She's watched his smile falter behind the mask now and again, heard the edge to his voice, caught sight of the disgust behind his eyes, and still likes to think he loves her?

Of course, Zelos's mask is a convincing one; Sheena has to admit that much. That's the only thing that keeps her rage in check when people take it at face value. She almost buys it, herself, whenever Zelos gets too into his flippant and flirtatious character—which is almost all the time. But her lingering memories of frozen winters, and of the few old scars under his gloves, keep her from holding a grudge for long.

No matter what Zelos wants her to believe, Sheena knows there's more to him than sex and status.

 _That_ bitch doesn't know a damn thing.


End file.
